In the manufacture of reinforced concrete structures, such as concrete pipes or columns, walls, slabs, and the like, it is important that the steel reinforcement, typically in the form of welded-wire mesh, be properly positioned in the cross section of the designed structure. Improper positioning of the reinforcement degrades the structural integrity of the unit and, in a severe case, can lead to structural failure. Moreover, as labor skill and costs are significant factors in the manufacture of reinforced concrete structures, it is also important that the positioning of the reinforcement be carried out in an accurate, and as simple and straightforward manner as possible. Heretofore it has been the practice of manually wrapping a tie wire around the intersecting steel reinforcing members (i.e., rebar) in walls, mats, piers, tie beams, slabs, etc.